


Один день Джайны

by LazyRay



Series: Девушка и орк [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Если я и в самом деле что-то смогу, – начал Тралл и протянул ей руку, – я никогда не обращу свою силу против тебя.<br/>- Я никогда не обращу свою силу против тебя, – повторила клятву Джайна, сжимая когтистую руку друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один день Джайны

**Author's Note:**

> _Несколько месяцев спустя после "Привези мне, папенька..."_

Она заплетала косичку, держа ленту в зубах, когда услышала осторожное поскребывание в дверь. Торопливо перехватила ленту, вплетая в волосы. В дверь тихо постучали.  
\- Сейчас! – страшным шепотом прошипела девушка, затягивая узелок.  
Наконец-то освободив руки, она метнулась к двери и распахнула ее, пропуская своего гостя.  
\- Знаешь же, что не заперто! – с укоризной напомнила она.  
Орк, как всегда, только пожал плечами. Джайна фыркнула. Тралл зубасто улыбнулся. Привычно подавив неуместное желание протянуть руку и потрогать его клыки, Джайна сняла с угла комнаты заклинание невидимости и схватила удочки.  
\- Готов?  
Тралл молча отобрал у нее ношу и выжидающе уставился на нее. Она глубоко вздохнула и зажмурилась. Папочка, конечно, не велел проделывать это без него, но он же сейчас в Тераморе? Она фактически не нарушает запрет. А если они пойдут пешком, то стража, скорее всего, заметит их: Тралл такой огромный! Она развела руки в стороны, и на полу перед ней появилось фиолетовое сияние. Когда-нибудь она научится открывать порталы мгновенно и без лишних эффектов и телодвижений. Если она рассчитала правильно – а она еще никогда не ошибалась! – они должны будут оказаться далеко к северу от крепости. Она давно заглядывалась на это побережье, но не рисковала ходить сюда с одной из своих нянек из числа людей капитана Ваймса. Они люди подневольные, вынужденные подчиняться приказам, и не имеют права хранить секреты. Тралл – другое дело. Он не обязан отчитываться ни перед кем. И даже папочка, даже когда очень сердится, никогда не повышает на него голос, никогда не наказывает. Джайна не знала почему, но пользовалась этим обстоятельством беззастенчиво.  
Вот и сейчас они собрались на рыбалку туда, где, вероятно, не бывали даже разведчики ее отца. И кто докажет, что они не ловили рыбку под стенами крепости? Бабс, вероятно, могла бы определить, где ловилась рыбка, но Бабс ушла в поход в далекие степи на встречу с недавно встреченным племенем разумных коров... то есть тауренов. Она вернется еще не скоро.  
Портал засиял в полутьме ее комнаты слабым фиолетовым светом, и Тралл храбро нырнул первым. Иногда он вел себя хуже доктора Ой, когда тому вздумывалось поиграть в галантность. Она не какая-нибудь слабая девчонка! Джайна сердито шагнула в портал. Она еще разберется со своим другом!   
Берег встретил её сыростью и ощутимой прохладой. Даже в теплой Тераморе зима давала о себе знать. В Лордероне в это время все давным-давно заметало.   
\- В Хилсбраде тоже водились похожие, – Тралл кивнул на огромную черепаху, ползущую по берегу.   
Джайна нахмурилась. Бабс рассказывала ей о повадках всех местных тварей.   
\- Обычно они не появляются так рано. Что-то вспугнуло ее.  
Тралл тут же собрался: Джайна видела такое у стражников. Военная выучка! Они осмотрели берег и попытались разглядеть что-то в сопках, но в полутьме это было бесполезно. Джайна сдалась первой и пошла по кромке песка в поисках удобного места. Джайна пришла сюда за черноротиками. То-то доктор обрадуется! Он бы сам ловил для своих алхимических зелий, но с его ревматизмом даже подойти к воде не может. Ужас какой! Джайна как-то выбиралась с ним собирать травы для зелий в болотах... как он скулил всю дорогу обратно! Она надеялась, что его мучения того стоили, хотя была почти уверена, что он использовал травы для своего самогона.   
До рассвета они успели наловить ведерко черноротиков. Восход над океаном – зрелище, от которого захватывало дух даже у привычной Джайны, что же говорить о Тралле, который всю жизнь просидел в крепости? Он, кстати, всегда очень уклончиво говорил о своем прошлом, и она старалась не настаивать, даже если сгорала от любопытства. Достаточно было посмотреть на то, как Тралл первое время настороженно взирал на всех, чтобы понять, что ничего хорошего у него в прошлом не было.  
А уж от капитана Ваймса его просто бросало в дрожь. Совершенно напрасно, кстати, капитан в нем души не чаял! И только после того, как Джайна объяснила, что капитан просто рад, что ему больше не надо выделять солдат, чтобы присматривать за ней, только после этого неохотного объяснения Тралл немного потеплел по отношению к капитану. Ваймс записал его в рядовые и очень надеялся, что сильный и толковый орк подаст хороший пример своему сержанту, теряющей кучу полезного времени на изучение магии. Сержант Джайна пока не говорила капитану, что его многообещающий рекрут, возможно, вскоре тоже будет тратить все свое время на «всякую ерунду». Она не была уверена, но ей чудилась в её дорогом друге глубоко запрятанная сила, молящая о свободе.  
Задумавшись об этой странной, немного пугающей, но такой манящей силе, Джайна совсем забылась. Ее зеленокожий друг тоже не смотрел по сторонам, занятый своим любимым делом – тайным любованием своей принцессой.  
Мурлоки выскочили на них совершенно неожиданно. Одну секунду еще была тишина, а в другую – по склону сопки бежали, яростно крича и размахивая копьями, воины воинственного племени, на чью территорию (и рыбку) покусились невиданные ранее чужаки.   
Тралл мгновенно оказался на ногах и отшвырнул растерявшуюся девушку от полетевшего в нее копья. Он схватил копье, стараясь не думать, что оно вонзилось туда, где только что сидела его милая подруга. Он надеялся, что она догадается сбежать.   
Джайна покатилась по песку от мощного удара, и шлепнулась в воду, где сидела неподвижно какой-то миг, ошеломленно хлопая глазами. Ее Тралл с копьем в руках отбивался от мурлоков, не давая им пройти к ней. Джайна хлопнула ладонью по воде, вызывая элементаль и посылая в гущу нападающих. Струя воды сбила мурлоков с ног, элементаль стелился по земле, приближаясь к Траллу, подчиненный приказу своей создательницы защищать.  
\- Охраняй Джайну! – рявкнул орк, получивший секундную передышку.  
Джайна, успевшая подняться на ноги, с изумлением заметила, что ее элементаль на какой-то миг дрогнул в нерешительности, прежде чем снова вернуться к исполнению ее приказа стоять рядом с орком. Любопытно...  
А потом она увидела нечто, что заставило кровь заледенеть в ее жилах: высокий мурлок, стоящий на сопке позади своих собратьев, издал дикий воинственный вопль и метнул копье. Джайна знала с ужаснувшей ее уверенностью, в кого попадет это копье. Все уроки Изурии молнией промелькнули в ее голове, она еще могла успеть! Щит, скачок, лед...   
Копье ударило ее в грудь, отшвыривая назад, на орка, которого она только что, в последний момент, успела прикрыть собой. Боль взорвалась в груди, дыхание сбилось. Джайна пыталась вскрикнуть, простонать, но не могла сделать даже вздоха. Ее рот беспомощно бесполезно раскрывался, в глазах темнело... она запаниковала. И все исчезло – на какой-то очень короткий миг...   
Через секунду Джайне удалось наконец-то сделать вдох, еще один, еще. Она часто дышала, все еще напуганная, все еще не в силах поверить в ужас последних секунд. Но она снова могла дышать, и она не чувствовала боли, значит щит все-таки сработал, и если папа когда-нибудь об этом узнает, он запрет ее в монастырь! – и если б Тралл еще прекратил трясти ее и кричать ей в ухо...  
Она открыла глаза, сморгнула слезы. Ее тут же перестали трясти, зато схватили и крепко обняли. Джайна тоже обняла своего едва не потерянного друга и крепко прижалась к нему. Возможно, папа был в чем-то прав, когда говорил ей не высовывать нос из крепости в одиночку... или даже с Траллом.  
\- Тебя не задело? – спросила она в его плечо.  
Он сжал ее еще крепче, она ойкнула и завозилась, отталкивая его.  
\- Удушишь, – пискнула она.  
\- Идиотка! – прорычал Тралл. – Глупая девчонка!  
Ничего себе! Она ему жизнь спасла, между прочим! Джайна неласково пихнула его кулачком в бок.  
\- А ну пусти! – рявкнула она.  
Тралл выпустил ее, но стоял, сжав кулаки, и едва ли пар из ушей не пускал. «Он же беспокоится, – подумала Джайна с раскаянием, – а я на него рычу».   
\- Ты могла умереть!  
Все еще сердится. Зато ты цел, зеленая твоя башка! Джайна положила руки ему на плечи, приподнялась на цыпочки и чмокнула его рот. Тралл сразу умолк. Джайна довольно погладила его щеку. И поцелуй, и этот жест она подглядела у Изурии, эльфийка точно так же прекращала все возмущенные речи папочки по поводу цен на уроки магии. Работает и на орках! Надо будет сделать что-нибудь приятное для наставницы. А папочке лучше об этом не знать. Она, конечно, обещала рассказать ему, если когда-нибудь поцелует мальчишку, но, во-первых, это Тралл, а во-вторых, тогда придется рассказать и про прочие обстоятельства... нет уж!  
Тралл все еще молчал, ошарашенный, изумленно глядя на нее. Джайна ласково улыбнулась ему и повернулась к своим мурлокам. Да, тренировки не прошли даром: чудный холодец!  
\- Никогда, – сказала она строго, – никогда больше вы не тронете Тралла! Или будете иметь дело со мной!  
Она подумала немного и добавила, что людей тоже нельзя трогать.  
На всякий случай снова вызвав щит, она полюбовалась секундочку его нежным сиреневым мерцанием и освободила мурлоков ото льда. Они бросились по берегу прочь от страшной волшебницы и ее бешеного орка. Джайна обернулась к Траллу:  
\- Ненавижу насилие, – сказала она, хмурясь. – Пойдем домой?  
Она не поняла, почему Тралл что-то тихо прорычал и с такой яростью цапнул их удочки. Пожав плечами, она открыла портал в Терамору и подхватила ведро с черноротиками. Надо занести поскорее. Да и кушать хочется до жути – как всегда после хорошей магической разминки.  
Конечно, никто не сказал ничего по поводу их отсутствия с утра, а после завтрака они разбежались. Тралл пошел на кузню: его последнее увлечение. Кузнец, дядька Павел, сначала боялся его, слово не решался сказать. Потом привык, конечно, восхитился его силой, начал учить потихоньку своему ремеслу. Сейчас он просто обожал своему зеленого ученика, и гордился им. Это у Тралла случилось как раз после того, как Джайна сломала свою пряжку – рукодельный подарок принца Артаса. Она очень переживала. Тралл, конечно, ничего тогда не сказал, но в кузню с тех пор бегал усердно.   
Сама же Джайна по утрам занималась с Изурией. Теория порталов была делом скучноватым и понятным. Джайна недоумевала, почему ее так остерегали. Конечно, порталы через океан были сложнее в стократ, но можно было предположить, что в ближайший месяц она сама сможет прыгнуть в Стальгорн. А тогда уж и Даларан рядом! Она сможет учиться там и каждый день возвращаться в родную Терамору, к папочке и Траллу.   
Ох, если она права, Тралл скоро будет так занят, что у него не хватит времени ни на что еще, даже на его любимый молот!  
Из-за позднего завтрака Джайна не пошла на обед, предпочитая лишний часок посидеть с Изурией. Эльфийка вовсе не возражала, она слишком любила денежки лорда Праудмура. Но потом пришел папочка и отправил дочь поесть что-нибудь, пока ее ветром не унесло. Узнав, что ее «клыкастый дружок» тоже не появился за обедом, Джайна вприпрыжку помчалась на кузню, праздно размышляя, будет ли папочка опять целоваться с Изурией.  
По дороге Джайна вспугнула большого наглого ворона, пялившегося на нее с каменного парапета у башни. Ох, и подозрительная же птица! Джайна была готова поклясться, что не в первый раз видит ее. Может быть, папочка купил в Даларане, чтобы присматривать за своей непутевой дочкой? Вряд ли... Но никогда не помешает быть поосторожней. Она вспомнила утреннее происшествие и содрогнулась. А если б ее не было рядом с Траллом? Если б ее не было рядом, он и не попал бы в подобную переделку...  
Обычно Тралл поджидал ее после занятий у башни, но сегодня Джайна закончила урок раньше срока. Поэтому ей выдался уникальный шанс незаметно прокрасться к кузне и подсмотреть, что там поделывает ее дорогой друг. Они там с кузнецом друг друга не слышат, не говоря уже о невесомых девичьих шагах. Хотя у Тралла просто какое-то чутье на нее...  
Джайна подкралась к распахнутой настежь двери кузни и осторожно заглянула внутрь. Вот дядька Павел, а вот и ее Тралл... Джайна тихо охнула. Ее друг стоял к ней спиной, а так как в кузнице было ужасно жарко, он был без рубашки. Джайна впервые видела его полуодетым, и сейчас понимала почему: его спина была вся иссечена странными белыми полосами. Она даже не сразу поняла, что это шрамы! Кто же его так...  
Тралл обернулся. Джайна не успела отскочить в сторону из поля зрения. Какое там отскочить, она даже шевельнуться не могла, стояла на пороге, прижимая ладонь к губам, смаргивая слезы. Тралл пробормотал ругательство (знакомое Джайне от Гроя, одного из ребят капитана, она еще обещала тогда, что ничего не слышала) и как-то весь поник.   
\- Я... – Тралл с тоской покосился на свою рубашку в углу. – Не хотел я, чтобы ты видела.   
Джайне очень хотелось сказать, что она ничего не видела, но это была бы слишком откровенная ложь. Кто-то очень обидел ее друга, и это было давно, когда ее не было рядом, когда она ничем не могла помочь. Джайна не могла допустить, чтобы кто-то посмел покуситься на ее Тралла еще раз. Как сегодня утром. Она и так слишком долго колебалась!  
Джайна сердито вытерла слезы и сказала, что будет ждать его у ярмарки, а после этих слов просто развернулась и побежала прочь, к воротам из крепости, стараясь не разреветься и не попасться на глаза кому-нибудь. Если папочка узнает, что кто-то посмел довести его принцессу до слез...   
Почему Тралл ничего ей не рассказал? Почему не хотел, чтобы она знала? Почему ее отец ничего не сказал? А он знал, должен был знать! Думай, Джайна, думай, глупая! Кто мог сделать это с Траллом? Она едва не оступилась на бегу. Кто? Вот же глупая корова! Кто угодно! Ее Тралл – орк, а с орками была война. Джайна знала о лагерях, папа рассказывал... Как ей раньше в голову не пришло сложить два и два! А в этих лагерях по-прежнему живут орки и с ними наверняка не церемонятся. Не рассказал ей! Как она себе это представляет? Как бы он мог рассказать ей так, чтобы она поняла, богатенькая избалованная девчонка?  
Она остановилась в переулке между домами и попыталась взять себя в руки. Тралл расстроится, если увидит ее в слезах. Она не будет его огорчать. Она отвечает за него. Джайна глубоко вздохнула, задержала дыхание на миг, выдохнула. Ну же, Праудмур!   
Она подошла к воротам, ослепительно улыбнулась отчего-то заробевшим стражникам, и вышла за пределы крепости, направляясь вдоль стены к пляжу, где на светлом песочке у воды гоблины Шестермути устроили ярмарку. Ей нужно было встретиться с Караджяном, шаманом Шестермути. И договориться об оплате в обмен на услуги и молчание. Ни к чему папеньке беспокоиться лишний раз, а гоблины – да благословят небеса их гоблинские души! – свято чтут договор!   
Когда Тралл нашел ее, она уже договорилась обо всем и ждала его вместе с Караджяном в сторонке от шумной ярмарки, у самой воды.  
\- Джен, – проговорил орк неловко.   
Вид у него был совсем расстроенный. Джайна встала ему навстречу. Одетый, конечно. И умытый – волосы мокрые, на лицо капает. Смешной и родной до боли в сердце! Джайна коснулась его щеки уже привычным жестом, успокаивая, лаская.  
\- Присядь с нами.   
Караджян поглядывал на них искоса хитрыми зелеными глазками и ухмылялся, поигрывал крохотной фигуркой – тотемом.   
\- Время дорого, друзья, – сказал он бодрым визгливым голосом. – Садись, большой и зеленый!  
\- Как скажешь, маленький и салатовый, – отбрил Тралл, опускаясь прямо на песок.   
Джайна села рядом и ободряюще положила руку ему на колено.  
Караджян сплюнул в сторону и, разведя руки, выпустил тотем. Тот упал, коснулся песка и закрутился волчком. Шаман собрал горсть песка, пошептал над ним и обратился к Траллу.  
\- Руку.  
Он высыпал песок в протянутую ладонь орка. Тот посмотрел на песок и растерянно хлопнул ресницами. Гоблин закатил глаза.  
\- Подумай, – указал он.  
\- О чем?..  
\- О земле! О тяжести на твоей ладони, об ощущении, о тепле, о сухости, о песке подумай!  
Тралл сдвинул брови, но уставился на свою руку. Ничего не произошло.   
\- Трата времени, – проворчал гоблин.   
И тут Джайна, не сводящая глаз с рук Тралла, ахнула. Песок в его ладони шевельнулся, подернулся рябью и собрался в крохотного элементаля. Тралл дернулся, и элементаль снова рассыпался песком и просочился сквозь пальцы.   
\- Изумительно! – восхитилась Джайна.  
Никто из обладающих даром не повелевал землей, никто, кроме шаманов! Она была права, конечно, права в своих подозрениях! Преисполненная радости и счастья, Джайна бросилась Траллу на шею, завалив его, не ожидающего нападения с этой стороны и все еще огорошенного случившимся, на песок.   
\- Мой шаман! – гордо сказала она и поцеловала его в щеку.   
\- Шаман? – повторил Тралл.  
Его мощные руки осторожно приобняли ее за талию, его синие глаза растерянно глядели на нее. Он, наверное, почти не чувствовал ее веса.   
\- Ты научишься повелевать элементами, – прошептала Джайна. – Никто больше не посмеет обидеть тебя.  
Его глаза вспыхнули. Он еще никогда не смотрел на нее так... так... Джайна не знала как, но она не могла оторвать от него взгляд. Он словно приворожил ее.  
Резкий смех прервал их зачарованные переглядки. Джайна повернула голову. Гоблин стоял, оцепенев, и глядя в землю. Девушка попыталась приподняться; Тралл выпустил ее, помедлив всего миг.  
\- О, он научится повелевать элементами и стихиями, – хрипло проскрежетал шаман. – Он будет очень искусен в этом.  
\- Что с тобой? – прошептала Джайна.  
\- Со времен Нер'зула и Гуль'дана среди орков не рождалось шамана, равного ему, – проскрипел гоблин, поднимая незрячие глаза.  
Джайну передернуло. Она знала эти имена.   
\- Ты не Караджян, – обвинила она, продвигаясь вбок так, чтобы оказаться перед Траллом. – Кто ты?  
\- Ты все еще хочешь, чтобы гоблин обучил этого орка, малышка? Не боишься?   
\- Тралла? – изумилась Джайна. – Он – мой друг!   
Она доверчиво обернулась на орка. Тот настороженно взирал на одержимого гоблина, но при виде улыбки девушки тут же растаял и расслабился.  
\- Если я и в самом деле что-то смогу, – начал он и протянул ей руку, – я никогда не обращу свою силу против тебя.  
\- Я никогда не обращу свою силу против тебя, – повторила клятву Джайна, сжимая когтистую руку друга.   
\- Глупые дети, – пробормотал шаман. – Что с вами делать...  
Громко каркнул ворон где-то над их головами.  
\- Так, значит, завтра пусть приходит сюда на рассвете, – жизнерадостно проговорил гоблин. – И уж вы, госпожа, не забудьте про порталы.  
Джайна и Тралл испуганно уставились на него. Гоблин помахал им лапкой и направился к ярмарке.  
\- Непонятно, – протянула Джайна задумчиво; она уже перебирала в уме всевозможных пророков.  
Ей, определенно, нужно было в Даларан. В библиотеке города магов наверняка можно будет найти ответ на любой вопрос. Интересно, сегодня не слишком поздно просить Изурию перенести ее в Даларан? Почему она до сих пор не умеет сама?  
\- Джен.  
\- Да?  
Орк хмурился. Джайна протянула руку и разгладила его брови.  
\- О каких порталах говорил этот гоблин?  
\- В Шестермуть. А взамен он будет учить тебя. Папе не говори!  
\- Нехорошо скрывать такое от лорда Праудмура, – привычно сказал Тралл.  
\- Какое такое? – ее взгляд был безмятежным и невинным. – Он разрешил мне самой вести свои дела с гоблинами.  
\- Но не разрешил порталы.  
\- Он не узнает, если ты не скажешь.  
Она поежилась на ветерке, и Тралл тут же приобнял ее за плечи. Джайна уютно прижалась к нему и продолжила:   
\- К тому же дай мне недельку и я сама открою портал в Даларан и получу лицензию.  
Она поискала взглядом вокруг и засекла ворона в нескольких метрах от них, стоящего на песке у самой кромки прибоя. Она прищурилась на него.   
\- И тогда я узнаю, – тихо пригрозила она.  
Ворон насмешливо каркнул ей в лицо и тяжело поднялся с песка. Джайна проводила его взглядом.  
\- Я не знаю, чем мне оплатить тебе за эти уроки... – начал Тралл неловко.  
\- Глупости.  
\- Но...  
\- Хорошо, отдашь потом, когда будешь известным великим шаманом!  
Ворон скрылся за деревьями. Джайна повернула лицо к своему другу. Несколько секунд они молча глядели друг на друга. Тралл начал было медленно наклонять голову к ней, но в последний момент не решился и спрятал лицо на ее плече. Джайна погладила его по голове.   
\- Мы разберемся с этим пророчеством, – пообещала она.  
Тралл тихо простонал.  
\- Что? – спросила она, не понимая.  
\- Ничего, – вздохнул он. – Пойдем ужинать?  
  
  
P.S.:  
  
Она телепортировалась точно по расписанию. Тралл раскрыл объятия, и его принцесса бросилась ему на шею.  
\- Как прошел день? – он с наслаждением обнял ее.  
Как бы интересно ни было ей там, в Даларане, она всегда возвращалась к нему каждый вечер.  
\- Изумительно! Ох, Тралл, я видела принца Артаса!  
Тралл застыл, а Джайна все щебетала, не замечая:  
\- Мы гуляли с ним в Большом саду и говорили о Лордероне! Он пригласил меня в гости! Ох, Тралл, какой же он красивый!


End file.
